Shipwrecked
by jtfinn
Summary: He was shipwrecked on a deserted island. Forgotten, and alone with no personal interactions. How does one find their way back? But more importantly, Survive?
1. Chapter 1: Shipwrecked

**Day 1:**

Dear Diary,

My name is Jason, or Jay for short. I was shipwrecked on an island that seemed deserted. When I was done marking the spawn that I was at I started to walking around to find pigs, cows, sheep, and trees. I found a tree so I got my wood logs. Got a crafting table, sticks, and then my wooden pickaxe. I went to find a spot for my house. So when I was wandering around for the best spot for the house, I was also getting my cobblestone. I was then starting into a cave system.

"Whats that on the wall?" I asked myself

It was an arrow. There was a skeleton to my right.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself, scared shitless. It shot me in the leg. So I blocked off the cave system at a point and blocked off the entrance about the height of me.

Pulled the arrow out of my leg, wrapped it up and started to run. Okay, this wasn't what I thought it was to be. Not all gumdrops and candycanes in this world. Trying to find another piece of land for my house. Near the beach! Why didn't I think of that? So my house was going to be a 8x8 wooden house with a cobblestone roof. I started to get to work. Cutting down trees and getting cobblestone non stop. Also getting 32 sand for the windows. 35 incase I mess up. It was looking good. All I needed to do was make the floor. That was going to be a pattern of white and blue. Getting the wool was fine but getting the lapis to dye the wool was the hard part.

Going down into the cave bringing a crafting table and a furnace along. Finding Iron on the side of the walls, and coal. Lots and lots of coal. I had a cobble pickaxe. I decided to try my luck until 2 hours later. However luck was not on my side that evening. It was dark in the cave. I was at a dead end. Not thinking that until I put up a torch. Nothing. Next thing i know, spiders the size of me, creepers, skeletons, and zombies chasing after me. I did not want to count them. I was scared out of my life. Ran and ran, as fast as I can. Thinking to myself, "I'm the gingerbread man." Up and down left and right. Which way is the right way? Finally I found the light. Almost dark. I climbed the ladder and blocked the way up. When I was in the safety of my own home, I finally breathed. "Holy fuck, that was close." I said to myself. I decided to wait until morning to go back out. Watching from my house made me nervous. I mean, I was alone for fuck's sake! Oh well. I don't really care. Now knowing what I'd be up against, I decided it would be safer, and common sense to wait inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Progress

**Day 2  
**  
Dear Diary,

Waiting and waiting for day to come. Getting a bed was still on the list. I have found the sheep I needed for my floor and the bed. Almost went outside. I remembered that it was still dark. Waiting for about 30 more minutes for sunrise. Day has come! Finally! Watching the Zombies and Skeletons burn.

Going to get the wool. I got 5 wool. 3 for the bed and 2 for the start of the floor. Thinking of making another floor for my house. I forgot to mention my house was 8 blocks tall. I'm cutting it down the middle for the floors. Running to get the materials for the house, wool and wood. I got the wood for the house. Took about 3 hours to make. When I find my way back to the main land I am making this place a hotel and telling people about this. But that will take a few years.

I always go back to the boat to see if anyone is alive, and opening their bags to see what they brought. It's sad to do but I need to stay alive. It's like Christmas, well not really. I found someones iPod, iPod charger, laptop, and their laptop charger. Luckily they had no pass code for anything. In the meantime I am stealing parts of the ship to make another one to get back to the mainland with my family and friends, and checking my e-mail. (Yes, I have one...) But the thing I needed to check my e-mail was Wi-Fi. Then I was walking around the Lonely Island, and yes, yes I called it the Lonely Island. I'm actually liking it on this island. I am prepared for what comes next. Not really but I will do my best. Making a whole iron kit, iron sword, iron pickaxe, iron shovel, iron axe, and iron armor. Okay, when the night comes, I will go out, kill creepers for their gunpowder, skeletons for their bones and arrows, spiders for their string for a bow. and zombies for their... nothing, they just annoy the hell out of me.

Okay, it's my first night being prepped and ready. The last night I was screaming like a little girl... It has turned night, I walked out side saw a few monsters, and went back inside, to my safe bed. And don't you doubt me, I am scared of anything that moves only if it is a monster. I slept, and in the morning I was scared of what was out my door.

**Day 3  
**Dear Diary,

So it is my 3rd day on the island, and being scared out of my mind. What should I do with myself?

Going around with the bones I picked up when the skeletons were burning. I am on my way to see if any wolves are around that will be my friend until one of us dies. Wandering around, walking for about 3 hours. It's snowing here in some parts. I was goofing around, making snowmen and throwing snowballs at the snowmen. Okay, I finally got back on track to finding a wolf. So I climbed up trees to find any, and with my luck I didn't find anything. Walking back to my house to see what I could do. On my way there, there was a wolf! Finally! I gave him the bones and he ate all of them except one. I made that into bonemeal. It's actually 100% better with my new dog. I made him alot of different things, a dog house, dog bed, an extra room for all of that, and a sign for his name. But the only thing I didn't give him was a name. Thinking and thinking. What should it be? Thats when I decided on Cody. So I put the name on the sign. "Cody's House"


End file.
